


Jimmy's Journal- Short Destiel

by JayWinchester30



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Enochian, M/M, Magic, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, angel - Freeform, casdean - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWinchester30/pseuds/JayWinchester30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam comes across Jimmy Novak's journal that cas stowed in the men of letters library and discovers some incantations, what fun will Cas have with the same information when using it on Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy's Journal- Short Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual content but no penetration depicted, only mentioned. This is my frist time using this site so if I get things wrong feel free to point out. For any more of my work go to @TheAdventuresOfJay on wattpad. that is only until I transfer it all to both platforms. Many thanks, -Jay

**Jimmy's notebook: A Destiel short by JayWinchester**

Authors PoV;

It had been a while since a case had come and crossed the path of the Winchester brothers. They had spent all of their time so far in the library of the bunker, discovering and memorising every new monster they hadn't come across as of yet and the ways in which it can be killed.

There had been about four days of non stop reading for both Cas and Sam while Dean was skimming over some books he thought he would be able to sit through. After just gone three in the morning on the fifth day, Cas decided he would go out and stock up on the now lacking supply of junk food and alcohol. Sam didn't mind, it gave him chance to read a book he had been eyeing for some time, but for some reason, felt compelled to read alone.

He reached across the table and pulled at the crumbling red-leather on the cover of the rather thin book. It was small, pocket size, and had some very strange symbols on the front.

Truth be told, Sam had never come across anything like this before, let alone the author of the, now obviously journal, he had in his possession.

The man's name happened to be the only thing in English, or at least seemed to be until Sam actually realised it was just a mix of symbols like the others. He recognised the name though, something of an old family friend but with much more importance than that. "What the hell...?" He muttered to himself softly as he wiped the blur from his tired eyes.

Sam slowly ran his fingers at the edge of the thick cover of the book in his hands, feeling the old leather stitching crumble slightly at his elegant touch. He began slowly opening it, the creaking sound of the unmoved material echoing through the empty room, bouncing back from each book repeatedly until the paper dampened the sound somewhat.

The whole situation seemed eerie, but he continued to go through it. The first page was consistent of an amalgamation of symbols that glowed slightly in the dim light of the bunker lamp.

The text began swirling and soon Sam felt himself dizzy and reached out to the chair next to him to hold as if it would balance him. It did no such thing. Images began to appear on the page that somehow became words translatable to Sam.

"From here you will need glasses scorched with holy oil, enchanted in an Enochian command. I managed to use the last of my oil on the page so you could read this, but that is it from here. Not only will _only you_ be able to read it, but you won't feel as dizzy with the glasses.

Everything in here is written in Hell Hounds blood with an Angel feather quill that has been blessed by twenty seven and a half priests. Yes, a half. The only way it would work is if he died half way through the blessing at the hands of witchcraft. Yes, yes, I know, long story.

Anyway, you will not only need those glasses, but you will also need to chant the following Enochian for the use of the Angel feather to be readable. I did consistently whilst writing this, so hopefully you can read this whole page:

"VA TE CA RA"  
(Pronounced -Vah-teh-kah-rah-)

This translates to the most simplistic of Angel commands, given to them in the beginning of creation. It commands the feather to show you what was written. It means 'Work, Arise, Abide.'

From here you will need those instructions to read anything in this journal, good luck dear friend."

The page was as full of text as it could be and as Sam came to the end of it he felt his eyes roll back into his head, water welling at his eyelids whilst the text faded from readable to chicken scratch.

Sam carefully put the book in his pocket, staggering from his chair and straining his suddenly weak limbs as he headed in the direction of the last bit of alcohol to wash out his eyes with. Just as he fell towards the table, Castiel was there to catch him with the immediate assistance he always carried with his presence.

He lifted Sam to his chair and proceeded to sit next to him, a worried look on his face. As if Sam and Cas spoke telepathically, Sam tiredly breathed "Please..." with a drawn out and tired laugh.

Cas pressed his index and middle finger to Sam's forehead gently and Sam felt almost all pain slip away. He mouthed a thankyou and began to get up, heading for his bedroom to maybe catch up on some sleep.

"That was a bit more than a headache, are you alright Sam?" Cas asked with concern steadily oozing from his voice. Sam simply nodded before walking slowly to his room. Just as he was about to enter it, he walked backwards slightly and pulled a drawer open from a small unit in the hallway on the way to his room.

He rummaged through it until he found the old pair of glasses he had left in there, the ones he used for the trials to close the gates of hell. He smirked at his memory of their placement before walking into his room and closing the door behind him.  
  
Instead of going back and reading the text however, Sam decided it best to sleep off his still lingering headache. He pulled the book from his pocket, gently placing it on the night stand with the glasses, and threw the rest of his clothes at the wall in the farthest corner of his room.

Sam gently slipped into his bed, wrapping his blanket securely around his large body and sinking slowly into the mattress. He stared at his swinging lightbulb as the last dim glow faded away and as soon as he closed his eyes, he was engulfed in the sweet sensation of sleep.

The next morning, he shook off the blanket and steadied himself onto his feet before making his way towards the bathroom. It had been a while since he had a decently long shower.

Once he reached the bathroom door however, he found it to be locked. He heard the patter of the shower as the water hit the tiled surface of the floor. There was the slick sound of skin on soap on skin and as soon as he realised what was going on behind the door he walked away, small grunts from the room echoing behind him.

"Gross." He said softly to himself as he headed back to his own room. Just as he walked through his door, Cas rounded the corner down the hall and headed towards the bathroom with a pile of towels.

"Hey, Cas. What you up to?" Sam asked, backing out of his door and stopping Cas. Cas looked down at the pile of towels in his hands and smiled as if staring at a freshly collected bag of honey.

"Dean asked me to bring him a towel, due to the fact that he forgot." A disapproving 'uh huh' sounded from Sam before he let Cas continue down the hall.

"I- uh... I might give him a few minutes if I were you..." Sam lifted his eyelids as if to indicate something, that obviously went over the top of Cas' head. "Y-never mind." Sam finally stated before heading into his room.

Castiel continued down the hall, feeling the humidity of the hall increasing as he made it closer to the shower. He knew exactly what was going on in that bathroom, he always did.

It was funny how easily the boys believed his naive facade. He was a sentient, billion year old entity for crying out loud, he wasn't all that new on the concept of _humans_ , only raw emotions.

As he reached the door, he placed the towels on the floor just outside, knocked on the door three times and clicked his fingers. From the other side of the door, he heard a muffled moan as a man climbed to ecstasy, Cas' name bubbling from his lips.

Cas lent against the door for a few seconds, listening to the heavy breathing become calm, the shower switch off, and dripping feet pad towards the door. With that, he smirked, clicked his fingers, and was gone.

Meanwhile, back in Sam's room, he was preparing for a few hours of transposing the small booklet onto a newer, cleaner and more _English_ journal.

He placed the glasses on his head, watching the rims around his immediate vision fade in and out of focus, and began to chant the words he was instructed to.

He had obviously memorised them, how could he not they were so simple. "VA TE KA RA." He chanted softly, the Enochian a wisp in the thick and echoey air around him. As soon as the last word exited his mouth, he felt a resignation on his face. It only lasted a few seconds before stopping, and even without trying he could feel that it hadn't as of yet worked.

He chanted the words again, this time louder, repeating himself a few more times and growing in volume as he felt the glasses react. As soon as he had reached the end of the seventh reading, he saw a blue light illuminate the surfaces around him.

Sam scrambled around the room, wondering where it had come from, until he stumbled upon a reflective surface. Upon seeing the florescent blue glowing irises behind the glass frames on his face he began pulling at the thick black frames around the enchanted glass.

He gently took them off and watched the colour drain from his eyes, only to immediately place them back on and watch them once again begin to glow. "Cool." He muttered under his breath before heading back to the journal on his bed where he discovered that he could in fact read the writing in the journal.

On the other side of the bunker, Cas felt a chill run down his spine, pausing as he lifted a book back into its slot whilst Dean helped around him. "You ok buddy?" Dean asked, hair still wet from the shower he just had had.

Cas continued to stare off into seemingly nothingness until he was pulled away from his absent mindedness by the soft grip of a strong hand against his left shoulder. Dean and him proceeded to share glares until Cas turned away and began to stack the books again.

"I- I'm fine Dean." Cas reasoned, a thick undertone to his already gravely voice. Dean turned away and walked back to his work, knowing there would be no way of communicating beyond this about the subject, Cas had completely shut him down. Kinda like he always did.

Three hours, fifteen minutes and forty seven seconds had past since that moment, when Sam burst through into the library, breaking the three hour, fifteen minute and fourth seven second silence that had rested between the two best friends. "Cas, we're going on a carrot run."

Cas knew he hadn't picked any up, so had no reason to object to the idea. This was true in a sense, but Cas also felt vey concerned at the urgency Sam seemed to need these carrots.

He walked out to the car with Sam, sitting in the seat he seemed to spend most of his time at the moment. He took in the smell of the car for the second time that day, losing himself in the after cling of Dean's cologne to the oxygen that inhibited the impala.

"What is it that is so urgent Sam?" Cas asked, worriedly. Sam turned off down a separate road, away from any supermarkets, this also concerned him.

"Chill out Cas, I'm not going to murder you. I need to ask you a favour. Just... Close your eyes and don't open them whatever happens, ok?" Cas nodded and just as he shut his eyes, out of view of Cas, Sam pulled the glasses and the untransposed booklet from his pocket.

The glow started off dim but soon began to grow in intensity as Sam silently read through the text. "Ok?" Sam asked Cas and he hummed in consent.

Sam nervously began reading the page long incantation, his words rolling on the tip of his tongue and settling in the corner of his lips.

Shortly after he had finished, Cas opened his eyes with a questioning smirk on his lips. "Jimmy Novak's old journal, huh?" Sam sat, mouth agape and wondering how he could possibly know. I mean, it was his vessels after all but really, the journal?

"Ho-" Sam began, only to be cut off by the removal of the book from his hands.

"His Greek always was rusty. He wrote this after the first time I got captured up in heaven, whilst I was gone he wrote down everything I had taught him and everything he overheard. What is that? You were reading a silly Angel banishing spell, weak Winchester, even for you." Cas shook his head with a smile, watching Sam stare at him in awe. "What?" He said with cocky hitch to his voice.

"It's not Greek, Cas. I would've been able to read it." Sam said with slight concern.

"That's because this..." He gestured to the scribbled markings on the page. "Isn't. It's English through Enochian, through Egyptian, Ancient Greek, through Latin, back through Enochian and then written phonically through the font of a century's old, nameless and forgotten language. I can barely read it." Cas explained once again, his lips curling at the top left of his mouth every 'H' that came to pass his lips, giving his explanation a joyful tinge to it.

"Oh..." Sam said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, well, the second Enochian has mix ups and so does the Latin. It's not really his fault, no one on this planet would be able to read it either way without those glasses, which you can take off by the way." Cas finished.

"How come you can then?" Sam asked.

"My first term fledgling feather. I gave it to him, with many others, as use of a quill for encryption and things. After becoming a vessel he kinda lost the blind faith thing and started learning how to defend himself from it all." Cas gave a small smile before continuing.

"Anyway, I'll take this, you get some rest and I'll go and fix the translations of the book." He stated as if nothing else was happening that strayed from that specific plan, and nothing did.

Once they got back to the cool air of the bunker, Sam strayed off to his bed and Cas walked round to Dean's room. Well, not before placing the booklet on the table in the library that is.

"Decent?" He asked with a few knocks. A low hum passed through the wooden door and he pulled at the door gently until it opened.

Cas walked in slowly, closing the door behind him, only to see Dean putting away a gun he had just finished cleaning off. "Heya Cas, what's it that you need?" Dean asked, voice stiff and thick from the few hours of no use.

"Just wanted to chat." Cas responded, voice fixed and dormant, not showing any intentions surfacing as of yet.

"Ok, what is it you want to talk about?" Dean asked, growing slightly more suspicious.

"I don't know." Cas stated, pulling his trench coat off of his shoulders and undoing his tie, taking the jacket of his suit with him. He sat down and placed his face in his hands and running the small smile off of his face by pushing his hands back through his hair.

When Dean connected eyes with him finally, he moved back to the top of his bed, folding his legs and beckoning Cas to join him on the double mattress. He did just that, mirroring Dean in his sitting position.

"What's on your mind, Cas." A small smile crept to both of their faces.

"A lot actually, Dean. Not as much as what's on yours, but a lot." Cas' smile widened and Dean gave him a questioning smirk, trying not to give anything away.

"Do you mind doing me a small favour, Dean?" Cas asked with that cute innocent smile he reserved for bribery and flirtation. Dean just nodded and Cas took Dean's hand in his right, placing two fingers on his head. Whispering three small Enochian words and watching the events that unraveled before him. "Show me all..."

Just as he touched Dean's forehead, a bright blue light erupted from his eyes and visions began to flash in front of them.

Images of Cas' intently staring eyes flashed across his mind. The multiple times they had shared longing looks, the late night conversations, the prayers, the dreams, the dirty thoughts, the car rides, all of it, just all of it started flashing in Dean's mind until as pulled his hand away.

Dean stared at Cas one final time, taking in what had just happened before weighing in his options. He chose the one that felt the most right to him at that moment in time.

Without hesitation, Dean leapt forward onto the bed and engulfed Cas in a hug, pinning him against the bed posts by his hands. Cas had the biggest smile on his face.

Dean pulled himself up to Cas' face level and looked him in the eyes, biting at his bottom lip, holding back further intentions.

Just as he was sitting on Cas' hips, hunched over and faces almost touching, he pulled his hands softly from the angel's outstretched arms and placed them both securely in his chest.

Dean pressed is face closer to Cas' once again locking eyes. All the while Cas kept his arms outstretched, watching Dean closely with intent as the man above him enjoyed his compliance.

The Angel slowly, and at first un-noticeably, started to circle his hips upwards into Dean. Dean lifted his face from Cas' and sat back, his hands held against Cas' shoulders.

He leant back further, making his way into his lap and pulling him into an upright position with the swift movement. Cas' arms trailed behind him and provided some support as he once again became almost eye level with the willing man on top of him. All the while Cas still had a knowing smirk oh his lips.

"Cas I-" Dean tried to speak but was cut off with the soft placement of Cas' finger against his lip as his other hand trailed Dean's side.

"Oh, Dean. I know..." He finally said with a smile before leaning in a bit more, looking up slightly before placing his head in the crook of Dean's neck.

"Oh Cas...." He grunted at the placement of lips against one of his sweet spots, the vibration traveling to the sensitivity of Cas' lips. He trailed kisses across from one side, over his Addams apple and down the other, feeling the grunts as he did.

As soon as Cas reached Dean's shoulder, he started nibbling on the edge of his collar bone, trailing wet kisses and nibbles around in the indentation of his shoulder until he found it.

Dean moaned in the back of his throat, throwing his head back with a bitten lip and closed eyes. "Got you." Cas broke away from the skin only for a second, giving Dean time to prepare.

With all the time in the world, Cas rested his lips on Dean's neck, not moving, for what seemed like forever. A tingling sensation began to resonate from the place his skin came into contact with Cas' lips and soon Dean found himself in a compliant mess in Cas' hands.

A light blue began flowing from Cas' eyes but only barely noticeable at first. As he began to move his lips he trailed kisses up Dean's neck creating a rippling effect under his skin, like pebbles in a pond.

Cas made it to Dean's ear and pulled back slightly to become level enough to whisper. "I wonder what it is you want me to do? Humm.." He hummed lightly into Dean's ear, sending shivers down the boys back.

"Is it this?" Cas moved his mouth lower slightly and began nibbling on Dean's ear. He hummed a little and nodded. "Or this?.." Cas then took his kisses and began nibbling, kissing and sucking across Dean's jaw, making his way across his face until he left a small peck at the corner of Dean's lips.

Dean closed his eyes in refrain as Cas moved himself back to Dean's ear, running his hand up the boys left peck with his right hand, snaking it up until it was behind Dean's head. From there, he tangled his fingers into the boys shorter hair, pulling him down towards him so they were level.

"Or... This?..."

Castiel watched as Dean bit his lip with anticipation before pressing his lips lightly against them. Suddenly, Dean's eyes opened fully and a blue glow resonated from both of their irises.

Dean took a second to adjust before pushing himself down into Cas, running his hands up the mans back and pressing him against the bed post hard.

Cas applied more pressure to the kiss, leaning Dean back until he could push him against the lonesome pillow at the top of the bed. Dean broke away, pulling his hands to a rest at the sides of his head, almost offering himself to Cas.

Dean pushed his head to the side, turning away from Cas for a second and he spotted two things as he did. His eyes bright blue in a reflected surface on the floor by his door and...

Sam.

Dean pulled up fast and removed himself from underneath Cas. He pushed himself against the head of the bed and just as Cas turned to see what was going on, Sam reached into the room and closed the door.

"Fuck." Dean muttered under his breath, waiting for Cas to turn back. He didn't, he instead stared at the door as if it was about to open again.

"You can go now Sam." A small laugh was heard the other side of the door and steps echoed down the hall until they were inaudible.

"Well..." Dean started, Cas turned with an expression that conveyed a small amount of annoyance at being interrupted. "Shall we continue?" Dean said with a smirk, the blue in his eyes flashing like hell fire bent on sexual pleasure and fuelled on pure desire.

"Oh yes." Cas growled back at Dean with a smirk on his face that the taller man hadn't seen on Cas lips before.

That night was filled with hushed moans, angelic resignations of pure ecstasy and the unisonous orgasms of a man and an angel. All of this being great, they were sure to hear about it the next day from a vey nosey brother.

But right now, neither one of them cared. They were in heaven, the good kind. With each other where they belonged, a tangled mess of sweaty body's on the verge of sleep. Well, one was at least. Cas got the pleasure of enjoying the presence of Dean as he shut himself off, not really sleeping. That was until Dean muttered something under his breath.

"I love you, Cas. You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that..." Dean smiled into the pillow away from the man behind him.

"Believe me Dean, I know..." Cas said, placing one final kiss on Dean's neck before he drifted off to sleep next to him.

The next day they shared a shower, cleaning up from the night before and having a round two. The light this time was stronger and able to be viewed from the crack in the underside and opening of the bathroom door.

Once they were done, they put on at least a little clothing before heading out to the kitchen to get something for breakfast. They shared the oven, intertwined, as they made pancakes together.

After food they went and sat down in the library where they expected to find Sam, they did not. Instead they were met with missing car keys and a small note.

"With the journal. I've gone somewhere more quiet to translate and when I get back I would like you to correct it Cas. I would also like to be able to un-hear everything that I heard last night and this morning but I highly doubt that will happen. -Sam"

They shared amused looks and walked away from the small piece of paper to continue what they were doing. This time though, they were reading one book together. Cas had sat them together on two separate chairs but somehow Dean had made it onto his lap so it was easier to read.

When Sam arrived back they all shared looks of 'sorry' and ' _I'm_ sorry too' before Sam took some groceries to the kitchen. As Sam came back in, he handed the small notebook to Cas, considering it was Jimmy's, and also handed the English translated version.

Cas took it with slight hesitation before Dean got off of him, knowing it wasn't something he should be over-reading. Cas spent twenty seconds flipping through each page, scanning them instantly and making mental notes of all of the mistakes before taking the pen from Sam and correcting them all.

He handed it back to him with a smile and Sam walked off, placing it on a shelf and leaving it with the collection.

As soon as Sam was gone Castiel began laughing slightly. "What is it Cas?" Dean asked with a smile on his face and wondering why Cas was laughing at seemingly nothing.

"Can I try something?" Cas asked through low chuckled.

"Umm... Sure... What is it?"

Dean sat there stiff as Cas began chanting something in Enochian, very few words were able to be made out by Dean except for his name. Cas was always extra sexy when he spoke other languages, especially Enochian. It reminded Dean that he was in the presence of an extremely powerful being and it was something he admired.

Soon, he felt that power overwhelm him and he took the edge of the table for some support. Cas laughed slightly through the Enochian, watching Dean react to the chant.

Words began to become louder and Dean felt everything fade out except for the words and Cas' strong gaze. Dean kept their eyes connected even though he felt his eyes becoming extremely heavy.

Cas rolled an R and Dean felt himself loose all control. He collapsed from the chair onto the floor, Cas' slight giggle audible through the words still.

He continued chanting at Dean and the collapsed man pulled himself towards Cas enough to rest his arms and head on his leg. He heard his name again, signifying that Cas was repeating the incantation again, making its effect more powerful. Accept... This time some words were different.

This time Dean felt tingling in his feet and hands that began running up his arms and legs. The gripped Cas' pants tighter and pushed himself up on his knees, whimpering at the awkward sensation the pressure brought on his skin.

Cas uttered a word with a whisper in Dean's ear and soon enough Dean's eyes had fluttered shut. He was gritting his teeth tightly as the awkward tingling sensation became pleasurable, once again confusing Dean.

"C-Cas..." Dean panted, his words falling into the crook of Cas' jacket and the back of the chair whilst the Angel kept at the incantation.

Dean began to breath heavily, the tingling running through his entire body now. His mind was subject to a lot worse though. It's as if every nerve on his body was on fire and he pulled himself closer to Cas' leg, wrapping his arms around it and turning his head the other way. "Cas... Huh... Huh...Wa- what's- hap-p-pening?" Dean panted through hitched breaths and moans.

Cas only placed his hand lightly on Dean's head, running his hands through his hair lightly. "Shhh." He broke the chanting only for a second to whisper into Dean's ear. "You wait.. It's going to get a lot worse."

Dean bit his lip at the anticipation, gripping tightly to Cas' leg as he began the incantation a third time, this time everything intensified. "Uh.. Oh C-Cas I- fuck.." Dean moaned as he shot upright and in search for something to grab onto took Cas' hand.

Without stopping, Cas lifted Dean up long enough to pull him back onto his lap. Dean immediately put his hands on Cas' shoulder and managed to open his eyes briefly enough to see the utter desire in his eyes, matched with a smirk to die for.

"Fuck Cas..." Dean moaned through a laugh. Just as he did, he felt Cas' hands run up his body and rest back on his hips. The sensation resonated through the lower half of his body and Dean began bucking his hips.

The man sat on Cas' lap rested his head on his shoulder for support and moaned loudly into the jacket that covered it. He scrunched the fabric under his fingers into his fist and pulled at them, taking Cas forward as Dean pulled back and lifted himself up.

He pushed Cas back into the chair with force and opened his eyes, watching Cas run his hands over his thighs and up to his ass.

Cas began getting louder and with the volume increase the sensation did as well. Dean writhed in the pleasure, grinding up against Cas' abdomen to create more friction on his throbbing hard member.

He knew what was going to happen, he could feel he was getting close, that was the purpose of the whole thing. Cas pulled his ass up and towards his body, bringing Dean even closer to him.

Dean was grinding up and down on Cas faster and faster, biting his lip hard enough to break the skin. The heavy pants of pleasure were now shared by both of them as Dean came closer and closer to his climax.

Just as he was about to finish, Cas pulled Dean's head down to his, kissing hard against the wet and plump pink lips that were being used as another point for Dean to control himself.

Dean moaned loudly into Cas' mouth as he dropped over the cliff into an intense climax. "Cas-" Dean was cut off with another small kiss before he loosened his grip on Castiel, shaking slightly in the aftermath of the sensation.

A few minutes of breath catching and playing with Dean's hair later, Dean looked Cas in the eyes again. "What the hell was that?" Dean asked, hopeful there were more.

"It doesn't have a name translatable to English but there are many of them in Jimmy's journal." Castiel replied, pulling Dean's smiling face towards him.

Just as they were about to kiss, Sam walked in. Castiel only took a few seconds to notice the same red mark on Sam's lip that was on Dean. Without letting Sam know he saw it, he leaned down towards Dean.

"I think it has a radius... So maybe somewhere with less people next time." Cas said with a a chuckle.

"They're's gonna be a next time? Fine my me." And with that, they both excused themselves from the room to get Dean cleaned up, and have another go in the shower. 


End file.
